Wizards vs Wizards
by MockingjayGirl45
Summary: A new sub-shop opens nearby, and is driving away all of the customers! They then find out that they are also a family of wizards, and to top it all off, Alex has fallen for their eldest son, Jared! But, something evil is coming to Waverly Place...
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Note: All of these events are set before the Family Wizard Competition and Alex vs. Alex.**

**Wizards of Waverly Place:**

**Wizards vs. Wizards**

**Chapter 1: **

**Prologue:**

**Things have changed now at Waverly Place:**

**1. Justin had just gotten back together with Juliet after he saved her from the mummy**

**2. Alex had broken up with Mason for good after he broke her heart when he was seen dating another girl**

**3. A new wizard family sandwich shop called 'Magic Munch' had opened opposite the Waverly Sub Station and is driving away all of their customers**

**4. Alex falls for their oldest son, Jared**

**5. Jared and his siblings, Tuesday and Storm, are involved in an evil plot to destroy the wizard world**

_**What will happen?**_


	2. Chapter 2 The dinner rush

**Wizards of Waverly Place:**

**Wizards vs. Wizards**

**Chapter 2:**

**The dinner rush:**

**7:30pm. It was usually the time for the dinner rush at the Waverly Sub Station, but the business is slow because a new sub shop called 'Magic Munch' had opened up nearby, and is driving away all of their customers! They were just beginning to wonder...**

**_Jerry:_ Where is all of our customers? Our dinner rush just started!**

**_Theresa:_ I don't know, Jerry, but they'll come soon.**

**_Jerry:_ Did they find out that we use spray-on cheese here?**

_**(Max enters eating a sandwich.)**_

**_Max:_ Guys, you have got to try this sandwich! It has ham, baloney, mac and cheese, and jelly beans!**

**_Justin:_ Who puts jelly beans on a sandwich?**

**_Max:_ Erm, me! There's a choice of toppings!**

**_Jerry:_ But where did you get that sandwich?**

**_Max:_ Oh, at this really close sub shop 'Magic Munch'. It's really cool!**

_**(Alex then enters.)**_

**_Alex:_ What's going on?**

**_Max:_ Oh, the dinner rush is running slow, and a new place called 'Magic Munch' just opened up nearby. And you guys say I don't pay attention!**

**_Alex:_ Magic Munch? The name does sound kind of cheesy.**

**_Jerry:_ Well, they're the reason why we are losing customers. Alex, I need you to go and find out how.**

**_Alex:_ Hmm, sounds mysterious. I am on it!**

_**What will happen next?**_


	3. Chapter 3 Love at first sight

**Wizards of Waverly Place**

**Wizards vs. Wizards**

**Chapter 3:**

**Love at first sight:**

**Alex then went to 'Magic Munch' to spy on them (and of course, grab a sandwich). She was able to communicate through a small earpiece.**

**_Alex: (whispering)_ OK, I am in the shop. Do you want me to whip up a spell to make all of their customers disappear and reappear at our place?**

**_Justin:_ No, Alex, that could be risky.**

**_Alex: (whispering)_ Ughh, I hate it when you're right!**

**Alex then took a take-out menu (to bring back to her family) and then she dropped it. She went to pick it up when another hand (wearing black nail polish) also picked it up; their hands almost touched!**

**They looked up at each other, and Alex saw the most handsome guy ever! His hair was a raven black and his eyes were a deep brown, and he was tall and muscular! It was love at first sight!**

**_Jared:_ Sorry about that. I'm such a klutz.**

**_Alex:_ No, it's OK. I'm fine.**

**_Jared:_ I'm Jared. Jared Angelblade. **

**_Alex:_ Alex Russo. **

**_Jared:_ Oh yeah, your dad owns the 'Waverly Substation'. And I'm guessing your brothers are Max and Justin Russo?**

**_Alex:_ Yep! I don't know why you remembered them! Usually, other people just guess! _(she starts to leave.)_**

**_Jared:_ Wait! I was just wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow night?**

**_Alex:_ Nothing; why did you ask?**

**_Jared:_ Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out... with me.**

**_Alex:_ Really?**

**_Jared:_ Yeah. Can I get your number first?**

**_Alex:_ Yeah, sure. I'm the only one here._ (she writes down her number and gives it to him.)_**

**_Jared:_ Thanks. I'll call you.**

**_Alex:_ OK, later. _(she exits.)_**

**_Jared: (to himself)_ Alex Russo.**

_**(Tuesday and Storm enter.)**_

**_Tuesday:_ Who was that girl you were talking to?**

**_Storm:_ And why did you get her number?**

**_Jared:_ Because she's so nice, she's sweet and she's pure...**

**_Tuesday:_ AND she's part of the enemy! The Russos!**

**_Jared:_ Of course, the Russos! We need them in our plot.**

**_Tuesday:_ Yep! Our plot to destroy the wizard world and take over the human world!**

_**(they all laugh evil.)**_

**_John Angelblade:_ Kids, get back to work!**

**_Jared, Tuesday and Storm:_ OK, Dad!**

_**What will happen next?**_


	4. Chapter 4 The secret date

**Wizards of Waverly Place:**

**Wizards vs Wizards**

**Chapter 4:**

**The secret date:**

**Alex called Jared and told him that on the night, they were going on their first date; Jared suggested that they go for a moonlit walk in the park. The date had to be kept in secret; the families were still feuding. Little did Alex know that the date would show her who (or what) Jared really is...**

_**(Alex and Jared are in the park.)**_

**_Jared:_ Isn't this just perfect?**

**_Alex:_ I know, right? Are you sure this is the best way to get to the movies?**

**_Jared:_ Don't worry, we'll get there.**

_**(a leprechaun jumps in front of them scarily and blocks their way.)**_

**_Jared:_ Or not!**

**_Leprechaun:_ Well, well, well. If it isn't the evil Russo lass who didn't give me any spuds! Now I can get my revenge!**

**_Jared:_ You'll get nothing and like it! _(he pulls out his wand - a wand with a long navy blue shaft, a glowing gem at the top and a grey handle at the bottom) _**

**_Wizard powers, _**

**_filled with rage, _**

**_put the leprechaun _**

**_back in his cage!_**

**There was a flash, and the leprechaun was gone! But...**

**_Jared:_ Oh no, please tell me you didn't see that!**

**_Alex:_ OK, I didn't see that!**

**_Jared:_ OK, fine! I'll tell you! I'm a wizard!**

**_Alex:_ No way! I'm a wizard too!**

**_Jared:_ Really?**

**_Alex:_ Yeah! _(she pulls her wand from her boot.)_**

**_Jared:_ You keep your wand in your boot? Cool!**

**Jared then told Alex about his family as they sat down beside the lake to look up at the stars:**

**_Alex:_ So, who do you live with? I live with my mum, my dad, and my two brothers.**

**_Jared:_ Well, I live with my mum, my dad, my brother Storm and my sister Tuesday. Storm and Tuesday have just passed their wizard training. My dad hired an instructor to train them.**

**_Alex:_ So, how did they pass?**

**_Jared:_ Well, Tuesday kept turning the instructor into a frog until he let her pass, and Storm made the instructor a birthday cake!**

**_Alex:_ Wow! So, who taught you?**

**_Jared:_ Well, my dad taught me, but that was before he lost his powers. **

**_Alex:_ How did he lose his powers?**

**_Jared:_ In a duel with another wizard. Boy, you ask a lot of questions!**

**_Alex:_ And you have a LOT of answers!**

**They were about to kiss, but then...**

**_Tuesday:_ Jared!**

**_Storm:_ Jared!**

**Tuesday and Storm were there too!**

**_Tuesday: (noticing Jared)_ Jared, there you are!**

**_Storm:_ We were looking all over for you! Mom and Dad are worried about us!**

**_Tuesday:_ Well, mostly you. _(noticing Alex)_ Wait a second, you snuck out to go on a date? But I'm the bad kid in the family!**

**_Jared:_ Tuesday, whatever you do, don't tell Mom and Dad!**

**_Tuesday:_ OK! Mom! Dad! We've found Jared!**

**_Storm:_ And he's on a date with Alex Russo!**

**_John and Julie Angelblade: (in the distance)_ WHAT?!**

**_Alex:_ We better get out of here!**

_**(Jared and Alex wave their wands and flash back to the Sub Station.)**_

_**What will happen next?**_


	5. Chapter 5 The shock

**Note: Tuesday has green hair, brown eyes, and a fake nose ring. Storm has short, spiky brown hair and brown eyes. Tuesday's wand is sea green with a glowing glass orb and a gold handle. Storm's wand is mustard yellow with a glowing glass orb and a dark orange handle.**

**Wizards of Waverly Place**

**Wizards vs Wizards:**

**Chapter 5:**

**The shock:**

**Alex and Jared were back inside the Sub Station; Justin and Max rushed down the stairs to find out what caused the noise. **

**_Justin:_ Alex, what's going on?**

**_Max:_ I think I know! It's a zombie apocalypse! **

**_Justin:_ Max, for the last time, there is no zombie apocalypse! Alex, what really did happen?**

**_Alex:_ Well, I could tell you now and ruin this perfect moment, or we could all just move on? How's that?**

**But, before Justin and Max could agree...**

**_Jared: (speaks quite fast)_ OK, confession time! We went on a date in the park, and then a leprechaun nearly attacked us, but then I cast a spell which made the leprechaun go away, and then my family found us so we zapped ourselves back here!**

**_Alex:_ Jared! You weren't supposed to tell them!**

**_Jared:_ I know, but living with the lie was giving me stress-related symptoms!**

**_Justin:_ Wow, he is a lot like me. Alex, what are Mom and Dad going to say when they find out you dated the competition?**

**_Alex:_ Nothing. I won't tell them.**

_**(Jerry and Theresa come down the stairs.)**_

**_Theresa:_ What is going on down here?**

**_Jerry:_ Yeah. Alex, why are you down here? And who is that?**

**_Jared:_ Jared, sir. Jared Angelblade. _(looking at his watch)_ And my parents should probably arrive here in 3, 2...**

_**(John and Julie Angelblade enter with Tuesday and Storm.)**_

**_John:_ We're Mr and Mrs Angelblade.**

**_Julie:_ But you can call us John and Julie.**

**_John:_ We've come to bring our son home.**

**_Jerry:_ What's going on?**

**_Jared:_ Mr Russo, I can explain. I took Alex on a date and then a leprechaun jumped out in front of us, and it tried to hurt Alex, but I cast a spell which made the leprechaun disappear, and then my brother and sister found us by the lake so we zapped ourselves back here!**

**_Jerry:_ Wow. Well, I wasn't expecting the full story.**

**_John:_ And now that's all over, Jared, you need to come home now.**

**_Jared:_ No!**

**_John:_ What did you just say?**

**_Jared:_ I said no! Father. **

**_Julie:_ Jared, why are you saying this? You're the good child in this family!**

**_Tuesday:_ Wait, what does that make me? **

**_John:_ The good and bad child.**

**_Tuesday:_ Sweet!**

**_Jared:_ It doesn't matter now, Mom. I'm in love. **

**_John:_ Wow, son. I can't believe this.**

**_Julie:_ You're right, John. I mean, look at this; our feud with the Russos has blinded us! From something more important.**

**_John:_ Yep. Our son's happiness. OK, you guys can date.**

**_Jared:_ Yes! Thanks, Dad!**

_**(Alex and Jared hug while he spins her around.)**_

**_Alex:_ So, Dad, is it OK if I see him?**

**_Jerry:_ Well... If it's OK with Jared's parents, then it's OK with us.**

**_Alex:_ Yay! This is so great!**

_**(Alex and Jared hug again.)**_

_**What will happen next?**_


	6. Chapter 6 The plan

**Note: Harper is now included in this chapter from now on. I forgot to include her in the previous ones; sorry!**

**Wizards of Waverly Place:**

**Wizards vs. Wizards**

**Chapter 6:**

**The plan:**

**Meanwhile, the Angelblade family were back at their place soon after, plotting the next step in their plan; their plan to take over the mortal world and destroy the wizard world (but why?). Jared, Tuesday and Storm had all changed into dark clothing, since their family was mostly evil.**

**_John:_ OK, Jared. Now that you have 'fallen' for Alex, we can move on to the next part of our plan.**

**_Jared:_ Alex invited me to dinner at their place tomorrow night; maybe then I could go into her family lair and find some stuff that could be useful to us.**

**_John:_ Excellent, son. Just make sure that you also bring along Tuesday and Storm for back-up, and be back by 8:00pm. Soon, the mortal and wizard worlds will be ours!**

_**(all laugh evil.)**_

**The next night, Jared, Tuesday and Storm were all eating dinner at the Russos. That night, they were having fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, and for dessert, ice cream and peanut butter.**

**_Jared:_ Sorry, but I can't eat the ice cream covered in peanut butter. **

**_Justin:_ Why not?**

**_Tuesday:_ He's allergic to peanuts.**

**_Jared:_ Yeah. My throat swells up, my face breaks out in hives and I can't breathe!**

**_Storm:_ It happened once during our camping trip in the woods; it was so gross!**

**_Justin:_ Oh, I'm sorry, Jared, I didn't know. I'll get you another one. If it helps, I'm allergic to cinnamon. It's why I always get my own pie at Thanksgiving. **

**_Alex:_ Or as we call it, the 'bland pie'. **

_**(they all laugh.)**_

**_Justin:_ Ha ha ha, very funny!**

**_Harper:_ Do you want me to make you guys matching sweaters? I have this cousin who works in a yarn factory.**

**_Alex:_ It's OK, Harper.**

**_Jared:_ Yeah, I also have a yarn allergy. It gives me a rash. I'm also allergic to walnuts, pine cones, mustard and apple juice.**

**_Max:_ Apple juice?**

**_Jared:_ Yeah, it makes my tongue swell up.**

**_Tuesday:_ I saw it once; it was so cool!**

_**(Jared's watch beeps.)**_

**_Jared: (realising the time is 8:00pm)_ Uh oh! Is that the time? Sorry, Mr and Mrs Russo, it was a really good dinner, but we have to go!**

_**(Jared, Tuesday and Storm all rush to the door.)**_

**_Alex:_ Whoa! What's the rush for? Don't you want to see the lair?**

**_Jared:_ Sorry, but if we don't get home on time, Mom and Dad will take away my chemistry set!**

**_Tuesday:_ And my slingshot!**

**_Storm:_ And my favourite flashlight! Which is great for midnight puppet shows!**

**_Jared:_ We'll come and see the lair tomorrow, but we have to go now! Bye!**

_**(Jared, Tuesday and Storm exit.)**_

_**Alex:**_** Why did they have to go so fast?**

**_Harper:_ I don't know.**

_**Why did they leave so suddenly?**_


	7. Chapter 7 The lair

**Note: The Angelblade family are similar to the Russo family; Jared is the oldest (like Justin), Tuesday is the middle child (like Alex) and Storm is the youngest (like Max).**

**Wizards of Waverly Place:**

**Wizards vs Wizards**

**Chapter 7:**

**The lair:**

**The next day, Alex took Jared, Tuesday and Storm into the lair. They were surprised to see so much stuff.**

**_Storm:_ Wow! This lair is bigger than our lair! And our lair has two baby dragons in a cage!**

**_Tuesday:_ And our portal into the wizard world is smaller than yours.**

**_Jared:_ Yeah, this place is amazing. I mean, look at all of these incredible objects! The Encyclopaedia Enchantica, The Ancient Okee-Poki Mask, An emoto-scope, an invisi-mint dispenser. _(noticing Merlin's hat in a glass case.)_ Whoa, is that Merlin's hat?**

**_Alex:_ Yeah, I got for my dad on his birthday; I had to fight off a dragon for it.**

**_Tuesday:_ No way! You fought a dragon? You are so cool! **

_**(Storm winks at Tuesday.)**_

**_Storm:_ Er, we're just going to leave you two alone. Come on, Tuesday.**

_**(Storm and Tuesday exit.)**_

**_Alex:_ So, what do you think?**

**_Jared:_ I can honestly say, this is the best day ever. And I'm also very honest.**

_**(Jared and Alex hug.)**_

**But, unknown to Alex, while her back was turned, Storm and Tuesday snuck back into the lair, took Merlin's hat out of it's glass case, replaced it with a decoy and snuck back out again!**

**_Jared: (seeing Storm and Tuesday)_ Sorry, Alex, but it's time for me to go now!**

**_Alex:_ Again? But, why?**

**_Jared:_ I just have to, OK! I'm sorry! Bye!**

_**(he exits.)**_

_**What will happen next?**_


	8. Chapter 8 The wish

**Wizards of Waverly Place:**

**Wizards vs Wizards:**

**Chapter 8:**

**The wish:**

**Meanwhile, back at the Angelblade's place, Jared, Tuesday and Storm tell their parents what happened in the lair the day before.**

**_John:_ Ah, what other news have you got for us?**

**_Tuesday:_ Dad, we found out that they have Merlin's hat! And we got it! **

_**(she pulls out Merlin's hat from her bag.)**_

_**(there is a flash of lightning and thunder while they laugh in an evil way.)**_

**_John:_ Excellent work, kids. **

**_Jared: (feeling a bit guilty)_ Thanks, Dad. **

**_John:_ Whoa, Jared. Are you starting to feel... guilty?**

**_Jared: (pretending nothing's wrong)_ What? No, I'm not! **

**_John: (relieved)_ Oh, thank goodness! **

**_Storm:_ So, what are you going to do with the hat, Dad?**

**_John:_ This! _(he puts on the hat.)_ I wish that...**

**There was a flash, and suddenly, a big dark cloud came over Waverly Place.**

**The Russos went outside to see what was going on...**

**Alex: What's going on?**

**Justin: This doesn't look good!**

**_Max:_ I think we should all scream, panic and run away! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

_**(Max tries to run away but is stopped by Harper.)**_

**_Harper:_ Nice try, Max. **

_**(Jared, Tuesday and Storm come outside too.)**_

**_Alex:_ Jared, what's going on?**

**_Jared:_ Only the beginning of a new dark day!**

**_Tuesday and Storm:_ Yeah!**

**_Alex:_ Jared, what do you mean?**

_**(Jared, Tuesday and Storm pull out their wands.)**_

**_Jared:_ This is what I mean!**

**_Jared, Tuesday and Storm:_ Time for a spell!;**

_**Wizard powers**_

_**Filled with rage**_

_**Lock the Russos**_

_**Up in a cage!**_

_**(The Russos, except Harper, are magically trapped in a cage.)**_

**_Harper:_ Sorry, but I'm not a Russo. I live with them! Joke's on you, ha!**

**_Tuesday:_ Really? _(she waves her wand and Harper ends up in the cage with the Russos)_ Now the joke's on you!**

**_Storm:_ Nice work, sis!**

**_Alex:_ Jared, I thought you really cared about me!**

**_Jared:_ I do.**

**_Alex:_ Really, because it sure doesn't look like it to me.**

_**(Jared starts to feel a bit guilty again.)**_

_**(John and Julie enter, and Jared quickly changes the expression on his face.)**_

**_John:_ Excellent work, kids. Now it's time to take them to our secret lair!**

_**(they wave their wands and disappear from the front of the Sub Station.)**_

_**What will happen next?**_


	9. Chapter 9 The betrayal

**Wizards of Waverly Place:**

**Wizards vs Wizards:**

**Chapter 9:**

**The betrayal:**

**The Russos, and Harper, then found themselves in an underground lair, which looked like it belonged to WizTech. **

**_Alex:_ Where are we?**

**_Justin:_ It looks like we're under WizTech. **

**_Max:_ You mean, like beneath it?**

**_Justin:_ Yes, Max.**

_**(the Angelblades flash in.)**_

**_John:_ Well, it looks like you've all fallen into our trap!**

**_Alex:_ What trap? What do you want from us?!**

**_Julie:_ Actually, dear, it's more what we want from you!**

**_John:_ Storm, send the rest of the Russos, and Harper, back home. We'll deal with Alex.**

**_Storm:_ Yes, dad. _(he waves his wand, and the Russos, and Harper are back in the Waverly Sub Station.)_**

**They were all back at the Sub Station, but Alex was in danger...**

**_Alex:_ Hey, why did you send them back and not me with them?!**

**_John:_ Because it's you we want!**

**_Alex:_ What?**

**_Julie:_ Don't you recognise us?**

_**(there is a flash, and John and Julie Angelblade are revealed to be Gorog and Dr Evilini.)**_

**_Alex:_ Gorog? Dr Evilini? You're the ones behind all of this?**

**_Dr Evilini:_ Of course we are, after you got me fired from WizTech and my powers taken away by the Wizard Council!**

**_Gorog:_ And put an end to my reign of darkness and vaporised me! Good thing Evilini made some extra life potion. Now, with these three young wizards at our side, nothing will stop us now!**

_**(they laugh in an evil way.)**_

**_Alex:_ What are you going to do to me?**

**_Dr Evilini:_ Well, after our plan is complete...**

**_Gorog:_ And darkness reigns supreme...**

**_Dr Evilini:_ I'll then take YOU to Volcano Land and take your powers for myself! _(she laughs evil.)_**

**_Jared:_ But, Evilini, ma'am, don't you think that's a little bit too much?**

**_Gorog:_ Wait a minute, Jared, are you starting to act good again? Like the good wizard you were once before?**

**_Jared:_ _(pretending not to)_ What? No, of course not. It's perfect, Evilini. I'm just going to... _(he waves his wand and flashes out.)_**

**_Gorog:_ You know, sometimes I wonder about that boy.**

**Jared flashed himself to the Russo family lair to tell them what's happened to Alex.**

**_Justin:_ Jared, what are you doing here? And don't even think about turning me into a frog, because we have a rare Spellf-Defence Shield!**

**_Jared:_ Relax, I won't turn you into frogs, and I don't have much time because they don't know I'm here!**

**_Harper:_ Yeah, but why are you here?**

**_Jared:_ Well, I had to pretend to fall in love with Alex as part of Gorog and Dr Evilini's plan to destroy the wizard world and take over the mortal world, but not long after, all of this has opened my heart and made my love for her real.**

**_Harper:_ So, you are in love with her?**

**_Jared:_ Yes. And that's why I need your help; I have to go save her!**

**_Max:_ We'll go with you, Jared.**

**_Justin:_ But first, we'll need to think of a plan...**

_**What will happen next?**_


	10. Chapter 10 The rescue

**Wizards of Waverly Place:**

**Wizards vs Wizards:**

**Chapter 10:**

**The rescue:**

**Justin, Max and Jared all went back to WizTech to save Alex. The plan of rescue was set.**

**_Gorog: (noticing Jared)_ Ah, Jared, you're back. _(noticing Justin and Max)_ Wait, why are these two here?**

**_Jared:_ Well, Master Gorog, this is Justin and Max, Alex's brothers. I thought they would be some use to you in your evil plan!**

**_Gorog:_ Ah, excellent work, Jared. Justin used to be very faithful to me until he turned Rosie against me and back into a guardian angel! And we'll find something for Max, too.**

**_Max:_ Wow, that guy can really hold a grudge!**

_**(Tuesday and Storm enter.)**_

**_Tuesday:_ Jared, there you are!**

**_Storm:_ We've been looking all over for you! **

_**(Dr Evilini enters.)**_

**_Dr Evilini:_ At last! I have found the perfect spell, one that will destroy the wizard world! (she laughs evil.) What were we talking about?**

**_Jared:_ The spell. The one that you said would completely destroy the wizard world.**

**_Dr Evilini:_ Ah, yes. Thank you, Jared. Then, I can use this! _(she pulls out a test tube filled with some of the energy from the volcano in Volcano Land.)_ This test tube is filled with one drop of energy from the all-powerful volcano in Volcano Land! And one drop is enough to drain a wizard of their powers! _(she laughs evil.)_**

**_Jared:_ I don't think so, Evilini! Now!**

_**(Jared, Tuesday and Storm wave their wands and trap Evilini in a cage.)**_

_**Evilini: **_**What have you done?**

**_Tuesday:_ Something that all of us should've done a long time ago!**

**_Jared:_ Since we just found out that it was you who destroyed my dad's powers!**

**_Storm:_ And killed our parents! I think you know which spell I'm thinking of!**

**_Tuesday:_ Let me guess, the pancake spell?**

**_Storm:_ Not that one, the other one! Now, Jared!**

**_Jared:_ Ready, Storm!**

_**Knock knock, **_

_**who's there**_

_**Evilini,**_

_**Evilini who?,**_

_**Evilini getting sucked through a portal to another dimension!**_

**There was a flash, a portal appeared, and Evilini was gone forever!**

**_Tuesday:_ Nice work!**

**_Jared:_ Thank you, the knock knock spell always works well with improv!**

**_(Gorog enters wearing an eye mask.)_ **

**_Gorog:_ What is going on?! I was in the middle of my evil-plot-to-rule-the-world-beauty-sleep!**

**_Tuesday:_ I don't think the beauty part is working out for you, buddy!**

**_Jared:_ I'm sorry, Gorog, but we cannot got through with this evil plan of yours!**

**_Gorog:_ What?! If you don't go through with this plan, then you will pay the price!**

**_Storm:_ Oh yeah? And how much will that cost us?**

**_Gorog:_ Maybe this will help you figure it out! HA!**

**Three lightning bolts shot out of Gorog's hand; the green one was harming Jared, the pink one was harming Tuesday, and the blue one was harming Storm! They were screaming in agony. **

**_Alex:_ Stop it; you're hurting them!**

**_Gorog:_ I'll stop when they obey me!**

**_Jared:_ Never!**

_**(the rest of the Russo family and Harper appear in the evil lair.)**_

_**Jerry: **_**Justin, Max, what's going on?**

**_Justin:_ Gorog is using his powers to harm Jared and his family!**

**_Alex: (to Jerry) _Dad! They're dying because of me! What should I do?**

**_Jerry:_ Put everything you have learned into one! Don't think about it; feel it!**

**With teary eyes, Alex grabbed her wand and with all of her power, she knew what spell she had to say.**

**_Jared:_ Alex, no! It's my fate now; you have to let me go!**

**_Alex:_ No, Jared! I love you!**

**_Jared:_ I love you too!**

**_Alex:_ OK, I'll say the spell for us;**

_**If evil takes over, all is lost**_

_**Our freedom will pay a price that would cost,**_

_**But if good prevails, and the power in me,**_

_**Should conquer the darkness and return in victory!**_

**There was a flash of bright light, brighter than the light of the Guardian Angels!**

_**What will happen next?**_


	11. Chapter 11 The end

**Wizards of Waverly Place:**

**Wizards vs Wizards:**

**Chapter 11:**

**The end:**

**The light was dimming, and everything was back to normal. Jared, Tuesday and Storm were free from Gorog's power, but they were a bit weak.**

**_Max:_ Whoa, what did she do, Dad?**

**_Jerry:_ Alex cast the Spell of Light. She saved the world!**

**_Theresa:_ That's my girl!**

**_Alex:_ I can't believe it! The spell worked!**

**_Jared: (weak)_ Alex?**

**_Alex:_ Jared! **

_**(she goes over to help him.)**_

_**Alex: **_**Are you OK?**

**_Jared:_ Yeah, I think so.**

**_Tuesday:_ Hey!**

**_Storm:_ What about us?**

**_Alex:_ Oh, right. Sorry. _(she also helps Tuesday and Storm.)_**

**Gorog was huddled up into a ball in the corner; he hated everything that wasn't dark. **

**_Gorog:_ What happened to the darkness?! _(he clicks his fingers but nothing happens.)_ And my magic?!**

**_Alex:_ It's all gone, Gorog. And it was never yours to begin with.**

_**(there is a flash and Mason appears with a potion in his hand.)**_

**_Mason:_ Master Gorog, here's that potion you wanted... _(noticing Alex.)_ Alex, you're OK! I'm so glad to see you!**

**_Alex:_ Mason, what are you doing here?**

**_Mason:_ Well... I came here to save you?**

**_Jared:_ Really, and what's the potion for?**

**_Mason:_ For... world domination? **

**_Gorog:_ Excellent work, Mason.**

**_Alex:_ But, Mason, why are you doing this?**

**_Mason:_ For us, Alex. You and I can finally be together.**

**_Jared:_ Well, I don't think so, because she loves me now, not you, dog-breath!**

**_Tuesday and Storm:_ Ooooooooh! Burn!**

**_Gorog:_ Don't you insult my henchman!**

**_Alex:_ Henchman? Mason, what's going on?**

**_Mason:_ Alex, cheating on you was the worst thing I ever did. So, by serving Gorog as his henchman, I thought it was the only way to win you back. **

**_Alex:_ Well, you thought wrong, because I've moved on!**

**_Mason:_ What?! You're supposed to be with me! You're mine!**

**_Jared:_ Alex was never yours to begin with!**

**_Mason:_ Well, we'll soon see about that!**

**_Jared:_ Alex, run!**

_**(Alex runs behind a pillar.)**_

**Jared and Mason were going to fight over Alex!**

**_Mason:_ Bring it on, wizard boy!**

**_Jared:_ OK, that's it, furball! You're going down!**

_**(Mason growls, while Jared casts the spell 'Edgebonoutosis!')**_

**Mason then angrily turned into his wolf form and brutally attacked Jared, but Jared was smarter and quicker, as he had used the duplication spell.**

**But, the duel grew more intense; Jared tried to cast a battle spell on Mason to harm him, but Mason took off one of his shoes (the material used in them was mostly plastic which is impervious to any kind of magic) and put it in front of him, which caused the spell to backfire and hit Jared!**

**_Jared:_ Aaaaaaah!**

**_Alex:_ Jared!**

_**(Gorog laughs evil.)**_

**_Mason:_ Yes, we won, Master!**

**_Tuesday:_ Not yet, you have!**

**_Storm:_ Yeah!**

**_Gorog:_ Oh really, do you 'wizards' think you can stop me?**

**_Justin:_ Oh yes, we can. We've defeated you before!**

**Alex helped Jared up and the six wizards all put their hands together and were ready to defeat Gorog once and for all!**

_**All six of them:**_

_**Hear these six powerful wizards cry,**_

_**Be gone forever, Gorog,**_

_**Vaporise!**_

**_Gorog:_ What?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**There was a flash, and all that was left of Gorog was a pile of feathers!**

**_Justin:_ Yes, we did it!**

**_Alex:_ It worked!**

**_Max:_ Does anyone else smell fried chicken?**

**_Jared:_ I guess everything worked out for the best.**

**_Alex:_ Yeah, it did.**

_**(they were about to kiss, but Mason got up.)**_

**_Mason:_ Alex! What are you doing? You're supposed to be with me!**

**_Alex:_ Sorry, Mason, but I'm over you!**

**_Jared:_ Ha! Bye bye!**

_**(Professor Crumbs appears.)**_

**_Professor Crumbs:_ What is going on? **

**_Jared:_ I'll tell you, Professor. Me, my brother and my sister were all charmed by Gorog and Dr Evilini into being involved in a plan to destroy the wizard world and take over the mortal world, and I had to pretend to fall in love with Alex to use her in the plot...**

**_Tuesday:_ _(continuing)_ But then, Jared actually fell for Alex, so we tried to stop Gorog's plan, but Dr Evilini then got suspicious so Jared cast a spell that got Evilini sucked through a portal to another dimension, which was so cool, and then Gorog came in from his so-called beauty sleep, which did not help him at all...**

**_Storm: (continuing)_ And then, Jared said that we couldn't go through with his evil plan and then Gorog said 'you'll pay the price' and he zapped us with his lightning rays that hurt a lot...**

**_Jared: (continuing)_ So Alex cast the Spell of Light, which saved us from Gorog's power, but then Mason came in with Gorog's evil potion...**

**_Tuesday: (continuing)_ So then Mason and Jared fought in this really cool duel, and Mason turned into this big dog-thing...**

**_Storm:_ _(continuing)_ But then Jared got hurt when one of his spells backfired and Mason thought wrong when he thought him and Gorog won...**

**Jared: (continuing) So the six of us combined our powers and all that was left of Gorog was a pile of angel feathers...**

**_Storm:_ Which kind of made me hungry for fried chicken.**

**_Tuesday:_ So, to paraphrase, we saved the wizard and mortal worlds and Alex and Jared got together. **

**_Professor Crumbs:_ Well, I must say, I'm quite astonished by this very detailed story. In reward for your bravery, I shall offer you three full scholarships to WizTech!**

**_Jared:_ Thank you, Professor Crumbs!**

**_Mason:_ Well, then I guess everything's turned out for the best, so I better go... _(he tries to leave.)_**

**_Professor Crumbs:_ Mason! _(Mason stops.) _Since you have helped Gorog, and injured one of my now students, you are hereby stripped of your werewolf powers and sentenced to cleaning out the centaur stables for five years!**

**_Mason:_ Oh, crumpets! _(the troll guards of Wiz Tech take him away.)_ This isn't over, Jared!**

**_Jared:_ Oh, I think it is, Mason!**

_**A few hours later...**_

**Jared and Alex finally have another date in the park by the lake.**

**_Alex:_ Finally, we can spend some time together.**

**_Jared:_ Yeah. Sorry for getting you caught up in the evil plot. And pretending to fall in love with you.**

**_Alex:_ It's OK, you're not the only guy who's pretended to fall for me.**

**_Jared:_ And I'll treat you even better than all of your past boyfriends. In fact, tomorrow night, we'll go play ski ball at the arcade.**

**_Alex:_ That sounds great. **

_**(they kiss.)**_

**_Jared and Alex:_ Wow.**

_**(they kiss again, for much longer.)**_

**Jared and Alex got together, and the wizard and mortal worlds were safe... or were they?**

**THE END**


End file.
